


[Podfic] The Shadow of Sorrow

by derivational (crookedspoon)



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/derivational
Summary: Death rarely visited the Water Gardens, though all of Sunspear was hung with black.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [La Reine Noire (lareinenoire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lareinenoire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Shadow of Sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243626) by [La Reine Noire (lareinenoire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lareinenoire/pseuds/La%20Reine%20Noire). 



> For the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/340807.html). Please visit for more awesome podfic.
> 
>  **Length:** 09:52  
>  **Download:** [mp3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VII/%5bGame%20of%20Thrones%5d%20The%20Shadow%20of%20Sorrow.mp3) (9.1 MB)
> 
> To save, please right click and select "Save As". Many thanks to La Reine Noire for letting me record this! :D I apologise for the wonky accents.

**Author's Note:**

> Cover art by [bessyboo](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/).
> 
> If you want to share this, please use gender-neutral pronouns (they/them) when referring to me. Also, stop by the original and leave some love there, too. Thank you!


End file.
